


自作多情

by Jolyneforlive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyneforlive/pseuds/Jolyneforlive
Relationships: France/Prussia/Spain (Hetalia), Germany/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	自作多情

（路德维希第一人称自述）

我名叫路德维希·贝什米特，（自称）是一个性格严谨而认真，并不时常发怒的男人。但是现在我想要大吼一场，而导致这一切的罪魁祸首，准确来讲是三个罪魁祸首，正在我的屋里开趴。而我甚至还没有开始考试前的最后复习。梳得整齐的金色背头被震耳欲聋的喇叭吼得劈里啪啦往下掉，“路德！！！啤酒还有没有了！！！红酒也行！！！快拿过来！！！”我努力控制住自己的情绪，按揉了一下暴起的青筋，打开房门。屋里是刺鼻的酒气，哥哥基尔伯特·贝什米特站在桌子上，脑门上绑着领带，浑身上下只穿了一条丁字裤。他的“好友”弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，什么也没穿。另一位“好友”安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多，不仅全裸，还把裤衩套头上了。这三个人把我私藏的爱情动作篇拿出来公放，并拿着麦克风大声评论。“这个男的JB还没我的大！！！”“你胡说八道，我的更大，你比他小！！！”“男的不讲大小讲硬度，不信你看，我日穿钢板！！！”然后他们就开始互相捏对方的JB，场面过于混乱邪恶恕我只做简略描述。我二话不说立刻把门紧紧关上，然后收拾东西去学校了。

学校的自习室是一个24小时开放的大厅，旁边还有西点咖啡柜台，平时是小组研讨会的好去处，现在四下无人。为了明天的考试，大家都在被窝里养精蓄锐吧。我走进大厅，听见有人说话。  
“都说了要订成一条线，你订歪了还怎么看啊！”  
“哥哥对不起！我不是故意的，因为字太小了实在看不清，对不起对不起对不起！”  
“道歉有个屁用！要是害得我明天及不了格，我绝对把你的呆毛薅下来！”  
“哥哥求你了，千万别这样！我想起来了，我们可以找路德来帮忙，他做这个很拿手的。”  
“谁要去找死土豆佬帮忙，只会让他更瞧不起我们……呃，怎么土豆佬会在这里？你不要过来啊！！！”  
两人发现了我，连连后退到角落里，原来是费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯和罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，两人是兄弟。我连忙上前打招呼：“别激动，我是来复习的，没想要打扰你们。”  
“你、你胡说八道！你一定是想破坏我们的计谋！”  
“我完全不知道你们在干什么。”  
“你都看见了，还狡辩什么！”  
“……我什么都没有看到。”桌面上摆着散乱的衣服，散乱的书本，以及一台缝纫机。据我所知，两兄弟一人学美术，一人学摄影，应该没人学裁缝。  
“你明明知道我们用缝纫机把小抄钉在袖口里，居然装蒜！”  
“哥哥，不要全都说出来啊~” 费里西安诺像一只受伤的小动物一样发出哀嚎，拼命想要捂住罗维诺的嘴巴。  
缝纫机事用来干这个的啊！我无语了，该说不愧是瓦尔加斯兄弟么，总是带给人各种欢乐和惊吓……  
“反正他都知道了，把他拖下水算了。那边那个土豆佬，念在费里曾经和你是同寝的室友，帮帮我们吧。” 罗维诺一边哆嗦，一边把费里西安诺推向我。“快说几句啊，傻弟弟！”  
“那个、那个，”费里西安诺眨巴眨巴水汪汪的大眼睛，“路德亲，我们明天要考一门通识课，如果这门课挂科了的话会留级。不幸的是我和哥哥平常都没怎么学习，事到如今临阵抱佛脚也来不及了，就想出个歪门邪道，因为我们实在是没有别的办法了……“说完扑通一声抱住我的大腿，央求道：”路德亲，请你帮帮我们吧！就这一次！”

虽然如丧考妣般的夸张样子让我有点窘迫，我还是答应了他们的请求。费里西安诺一边说我是他们的大恩人，一边把眼泪和鼻涕蹭在我的衣服上，他的哥哥骂骂咧咧地想把我们分开。我努力稳住了兄弟二人的情绪。  
“但是路德，你明天也有考试吧，不要紧么？”  
“不需要担心我。话说，小抄上的内容太多，字又这么小，根本看不清吧？”  
“但是我们都记不住，索性全都抄上去了……”  
“那我现在教你们一遍，你们把不会的地方提炼一下，再做一份小抄，可以么？”  
“那真是太感谢了！我和哥哥会好好听的！”  
“没想到你真的愿意帮我们，看来土豆佬还不算坏……”  
我无奈地叹气，接过教材，把里面的重点一一梳理出来，帮瓦尔加斯兄弟复习了一遍。然后把他们提炼好的小抄用缝纫机订在袖口，再订一层纱布遮掩一下，做完之后天已经蒙蒙亮了。  
“在考试开始前，我有话想对你们说。”在兄弟二人摆弄衣服并检查袖口时，我清清喉咙。  
“我知道你们很焦虑，但是你们要知道，如果被发现作弊，不仅成绩作废，很可能会被留级甚至强制退学，最重要的是，这会损害你们的名誉。即使考试没有通过，也可以事后跟老师说明自己的理由，争取得到老师的谅解，在其他方面争取一下分数。总之，即使我们费了这么大的劲做小抄，但我并不希望你们真的会用到它，这门通识课程并不困难，我相信你们不看小抄也完全可以通过……”  
两兄弟看看对方，罗维诺低下头，“可恶，土豆佬居然说了这么帅气的话，我还怎么看小抄，他妈的……。”  
“谢谢你，亲爱的路德，我和哥哥……会好好考虑的。” 费里西安诺捂着嘴巴，眼睛弯弯地笑。

与瓦尔加斯兄弟分别后，我吃了顿简餐，喝了一杯超浓黑咖啡，完成了本学期最后一门考试。不知两人答得怎么样，我悻悻地想着，回到了家门口。屋内四下无人，地上一片狼藉，倒着各种空啤酒瓶子和红酒瓶子，吃了一半扔在地上的热狗，喷溅在地板和墙壁上的呕吐物和不明液体，音响上还挂着没封口的安全套。我捏着鼻子小心地避开被污染的地面，打开我的房门。地板已经擦干净了，隐隐有股骚味。我试着检查一下我的私藏资料，才发现我的笔记本也没有幸免，只能寄希望于尿晾干了还能继续用。我潦草的收拾一下残局，倒头就睡，实在是没有精力去思考这三个家伙又去哪里鬼混了。

等到我被一阵手机铃声吵醒时，已是下午4点。我迷迷糊糊地接电话，“喂~请问是路德亲么？我是安东尼奥，你有时间么？我有事情想和你商量。”难道是你良心发现想要赔偿我的精神损失费了么，我苦笑一声。“好吧，哥哥和你在一起么？”“我一个人在学校，基尔和弗朗不在。你可以来学校找我么？”“好，我收拾一下，一会见。”安东尼奥虽然和我哥哥是朋友，但是我和他的交流仅限于初次见面的寒暄，莫非昨天晚上他和哥哥吵架了，需要我当中间人调解么？还是两个人看对眼了，需要我去牵线搭桥么？ 不管怎样，还是要去一趟才知道。我重新把刘海梳成背头，洗了把脸，整理了一下衣服，给哥哥打了个电话但无人接听。

学校的广场上到处都是兴奋的人群，学生们热烈的讨论着放假去哪里玩乐。根据安东尼奥的指示，我来到了三楼的保健室，看起来只有他一个人在。我关上门，放下手提包，却看到他扭扭捏捏不敢上前打招呼。“路德亲，”他脸上发红，呼吸略快，两眼泪汪汪，双手环抱着胳膊，表情似笑非笑。“可以看看我的JB么？”

“……不好意思，我没听清。你刚才说什么？”  
“我是说，拜托你看一下我的小jj么？”  
“嗯、这个、那个、我……”我一阵语塞，已经跟不上他的思路了。为什么是看jj，难道是愚人节大冒险？或者是和哥哥打赌输了的出糗环节？说不定弗朗西斯和哥哥现在藏在角落里一边看戏一边录播，我环顾四周，没有其他人的身影。  
“请等一下。”我示意安东尼奥站在原地别动。既然藏着不敢出来，那我就不客气了。我一个一个打开储物柜，掀开桌子上的遮尘布，搜索屋子里的角落。突然，安东尼奥从后面抱住了我。  
“路德，我求你了，弗朗和基尔都抛下我不管，只有你能帮我了。”他说着说着突然抽泣起来。  
“你、你们又搞出什么大麻烦了，是吧……”  
安东尼奥没有回答。  
“这件事和我哥哥有关么？”  
安东尼奥点点头。  
“……好吧，既然是和哥哥有关的事，我不能不管。”胃部一阵抽搐，哥哥你这是惹了什么麻烦非要我看别人的jj才行，等我看见你，你想跑也跑不了。  
安东尼奥见我转过身来，结结实实在我脸颊亲了两下，然后立刻脱下裤子和内裤。  
“等一下，我带个手套。”我又转过身去，把柜子里的手套和口罩哆哆嗦嗦地带上。这可太尴尬了，虽说小时候我也是看着我哥和自己的jj长大的人，教科书里的生殖器结构和功能也背得烂熟，但是看非亲非故的人的jj还是第一次。我揣着七上八下的心，满腹狐疑地看着安东尼奥，他露出下体，噙着眼泪，像是可怜的小兔兔一样直直地盯着我。  
我把视线转向下面，立刻发现了不对劲的地方。jj肿得发紫，中间靠前端有个很深的伤口，看着就疼。我轻抚伤口，他立刻疼得面部扭曲，眼泪直掉。  
“你要马上去医院。”  
“不行，我不能去。”  
“那怎么办，看着jj烂掉么？”  
他哇地一声哭出来，“路德，你不是医科生么，普通的缝合可以做吧，一定能做，我相信你。”  
“我不相信我自己。”我连忙摇头，“太危险了，你会残废的。”  
“就算残废也不是你的错，这都是天上的父亲的意思。帮帮我吧，路德。”安东尼奥见无法成功说服我，话锋一转：“……其实是基尔害我变成这样的，现在他人跑了，我只能找你了，要不看我死，要不治好我，选一个吧。”  
我的上帝啊！

夜里的校园静悄悄，偶尔能听到几声车鸣。大概是学生全都放假了，外面一片漆黑，只有医学院的某个房间还亮着灯。我把东西收拾妥当，任何人都不会发现这里刚刚做完一场手术，而且是外科菜鸟的前列腺修复术。患者极为配合，甚至是不顾生命危险和致残风险让我主刀，此时这位胆大包天的患者正在麻醉剂的作用下睡得香甜，不过再过半个小时还醒不过来的话，即使他再怎么不乐意，我也要把他送医院。  
坐在椅子上看着时钟滴答作响，忽然没来由地感到疑惑。本来以为我哥和他哥们玩得太开，拿我当赌注，现在看起来我哥简直就是拿他哥们的下半身展开鬼畜调教和人身伤害。但是我哥并不是这样的人，就我从小到大的观察来看，不管他哥们取向如何，我哥绝对是钢铁直男，掰不弯的那种。他从小到大明恋暗恋都是女的，对女性的胸和屁股有着绝对的热忱。不管他哥们怎么勾引他，他张口就问人家有没有姐妹介绍一下，所以始乱终弃之类的感情纠纷是不可能发生的。但是我哥到底是怎么把安东尼奥的JB伤成这个样子，难道是喝高了之后做了什么傻叉运动？磕了什么不该磕的药？难道说我哥和弗朗现在都在医院治JB？我被自己的发散性思维吓了一跳，立刻拿起手机翻看，通信记录只有下午4点10分打给我哥的未接通留言。正当我迷茫之际，安东尼奥拽着我的衣角。  
“我饿了。”他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼。  
“你在注射葡萄糖和消炎药，明天再吃饭。”  
“手术怎么样了。”  
“……我不知道，我没法保证你的生理和生殖能力正常。”  
“那就是很成功了。”他咧咧嘴，打了个哈欠。  
“你知道我哥在哪里么，他也受了和你一样的伤？”  
“哦，不，没有没有~”他愣了一下，然后吭哧吭哧地傻笑。“他没事，我也不知道他在哪，可能是看我这副样子吓跑了。”  
“到底发生了什么，你答应过我做完手术之后告诉我真相。”  
“呃，其实呢……”他吞吞吐吐的，抓耳挠腮。“我觉得还是基尔跟你说比较好，为了他的名誉，毕竟在你心里你哥形象还挺光辉的不是？”  
“带两个同性朋友到家里开升学裸体趴，还朝我的笔记本撒尿的光辉形象么？”  
“哈哈，抱歉，我们玩的有点疯，但是你那个捆绑调教的私藏dvd很棒哦，是从哪里买的？”  
“……你这两天不要动弹，让伤口愈合，我会陪护。”  
我站起身给他盖被，他抓住我的受放在唇前，轻柔一吻。“我的天使，谢谢你救我一命。”  
“希望你能康复并且好好爱惜你的身体，别再搞出麻烦了。”我把手抽回来，这人脸皮比城墙厚，怪不得能和我那个神经大条的哥哥做朋友，这就是物以类聚人以群分么。“我去旁边屋睡一会，有事按铃叫我。”  
“不行不行，你睡我旁边嘛~”他一把拉住我的胳膊。“反正又没有其他人，就睡旁边嘛~这里好黑好可怕啊~有鬼魂冒出来怎么办~”  
“你是说让我在你旁边搬张床？”他撒娇的样子让我想到了费里西安诺，有点可爱。  
“我帮你一起搬。”说着他就要起身下地，我连忙按住他。  
“你不要动！听从我说的话，老实躺着，剩下我来解决。”  
“好的长官！那俺就先睡了！”他居然真的睡了，这真是令人震惊的睡眠速度和质量，不由得感叹他的植物神经之强劲。在搬床之前，我必须得先找到胃药，不然真的被他折腾得半死不活。虽然我现在还未知晓，这个匆匆闯到我的世界来的陌生旅客，之后会变得对我如此的重要。

治疗持续了一周，每天我都要为他做一下检查。虽然看同性生殖器很是尴尬，但是看到伤口渐渐愈合，心里还是为他高兴。幸运的是，没有感染，也没有发烧，他每天活蹦乱跳的像只想要跑出去遛弯的大型犬。  
“路德，我好想给你弹首吉他唱支歌~”他摆出弹吉他的样子，冲我傻笑。  
“不用了，吉他会压到伤口。”  
“路德，我们都在这里憋了好久了，外面天气这么好，我们出去走走怎么样。”他指指窗外的蓝天白云，又冲我傻笑。  
“不用了，活动会拉扯伤口。”  
“路德，你年纪轻轻，为什么讲起话来和罗德一样无聊，我很担心你！”他一头扑到我胸前，拿乱糟糟的茶色碎发磨蹭着我的胸口。  
“罗德是指罗德里赫么？”他大概不知道罗德里赫是我堂兄。  
“是啊，我就认识一个罗德。”他撅嘴看着我，活像我家里那只拉布拉多，离开我时垂着耳朵闷闷不乐。我于心不忍，胡乱地揉着他的头发。  
“我答应你，只要听我的话老实呆着，等你养好伤口，我们就一起出去走走。”  
“那太好了，我们现在就走吧！”  
“……我说了等你养好伤口。”  
“哈哈哈，开玩笑的，你板着脸的样子真可爱。”他朝我的脸颊亲了一口，然后躺在床上装睡。你们拉丁人都这么浪么，我捂着脸思考。  
时至傍晚，突然有电话打来。我跑到走廊接听，电话的另一端传来费里的声音。  
“路德，太好了，我和哥哥都通过了！”他很是激动，音调高到刺耳，我不得不把手机离耳朵远一点。  
“好的，我知道了，冷静一点。”  
“啊，对不起……我是想来感谢你，多亏你的帮助，我和哥哥才没有挂科，我太激动了……我们导师现在才把成绩整理出来，害得我和哥哥这几天吓得饭吃不好，觉睡不着……”  
“没关系的，我也很高兴，你们很努力。”早知如此，你们应该好好去上课，但是这句话实在说不出口。  
“偷偷告诉路德一个小秘密~哥哥他最后一道简答题答不出来，硬是在卷上写了一封忏悔信，后悔自己平时有多不努力，但是无论如何也要和心上人一起升学，于是向老师求情不要让他留级，结果老师偷偷来问我他心上人是谁（笑）。”  
“是、是这样啊……”  
“是呀，多亏有你在。我可要好好感谢你。我们什么时候一起出去吃个饭？”  
“这个……现在恐怕不行。”至少在把安东尼奥的JB治好之前。  
“这样啊，对不起……”费里一时语塞。  
“对了，费里。你有看到我哥哥么？我联系不上他。”  
“是基尔伯特学长么？他早就回家了哦。”  
“啊？”

我匆忙收拾东西，急三火四地冲回家。可能是走得太快，也可能是表情太过愤怒，路上的行人纷纷侧目避让。如果哥哥真的一直在家，为什么他不回我电话，难道真的发生了什么不好的事？我的心越跳越快，冷汗一直往下淌，等到我走到家门口，太阳已经落山，只剩下门口那盏昏暗的灯反射着门牌的光。我打开门锁冲进屋里，屋里的杂物已不见踪影，到处都是干净整洁的样子。哥哥的鞋在门口，他在家，我要赶紧找到他。我大步流星冲进我的房间，看见我那一周未见的哥哥，正坐在我的椅子上，手里还拿着电吹风和螺丝刀，桌面上是我的被大卸八块笔记本。他看见我，一阵惊慌。  
“路路路路路德，你你你你你怎么回来了，啊不是，欢迎回家！”  
我眼睛有点酸胀，冲上去紧紧抱住了他。他愣了一下，声音有些颤抖。  
“那个，那个啥，一周没见了，你看起来还挺好的。“  
“你为什么不接电话？“  
“我、我有点急事，我没来的及回你电话，抱歉啦，哈哈哈哈哈！“他转过身，想要用身体挡住桌面上的笔记本，姿势十分滑稽。  
“你知道安东尼奥学长受伤了么？“  
“你是怎么知道的，你见到他了么？他在哪？“  
“你不告诉我发生了什么，我也不会告诉你他在哪。哥哥，坦白从宽抗拒从严。“  
“这事和你没关系！你不需要知道 ！“他苍白的脸上微微泛红，呼吸不稳，想要把我推开。我顺手抓住他的裤裆。  
“哥哥，为了你，为了贝什米特家，我需要检查一下你的生殖器。“  
“哈？你在说什么？路德，你怎么了？“哥哥一个箭步窜了出去，对我大吵大嚷。  
“我很好，但是为了你的身体健康，以及让你老实坦白，我不得不扒了你的裤子。“我把门反锁，准备好擒抱姿势。  
“我说，我说还不行么，冷静点路德，我们好好谈谈。“看到他一副窘迫的样子向我摆手，有点好笑。  
“为什么不回我电话？“  
“那个，我没敢回，我怕你兴师问罪。“  
“为什么？“  
“我们弄坏了你的电脑。“  
“我电脑经常坏，你知道的。“  
“我们弄坏了你珍藏的DVD。“  
“……我有备份。“  
“……我们把你的备份硬盘也搞坏了……“  
“……。“你是该躲起来，我紧紧捏着拳头，发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。”那安东尼奥是怎么回事？“  
“那个，说来话长……那天我们在你屋里开趴，庆祝期末考结束，你走了所以不知道。我们喝的有点多，还看了你珍藏的那些片，看得有点热，我把家里的电风扇拿出来吹，“他咽了口吐沫，艰难地叙述着，”然后我就开了个玩笑，说我勃起后能挡住一档风的电风扇，那两个人就来了兴致，在那里争谁能挡住三档风的电风扇，然后，然后……“他说不下去，盯着角落里的电风扇发呆。  
“然后安东尼奥就真傻到拿JB去挡电风扇了？“  
“……当时一下喷出好多血，我和弗朗吓得酒都醒了，赶紧打电话叫救护车，好不容易连拖带抬把他弄上救护车，这小子趁人不注意居然跑了……弗朗四处打听东尼的消息，我找人借了点钱，打算给东尼当治疗费，结果这小子居然玩失踪，他妈的！“  
“……你没有拿JB去挡电风扇么？“  
“老子才没蠢到这个地步呢！“  
但是这不是你想出来的馊主意么，我苦笑着，长舒一口气，瘫坐在地上。“我服了你们了。“  
“东尼在哪，你怎么知道这件事？“  
“我不知道，你才告诉我。安东尼奥还好，我在照看他。“  
“这样啊……找个医科生，看来他还不算太傻。“哥哥叹了口气，坐在我旁边。”能带我去见见他么？“

哥哥和我无言地走在路上。他换了一身正装，让我帮他打领带，我尽可能不去看他惹人发笑的正经表情。自从他告诉我这场风波的来龙去脉，我经常憋笑到面部扭曲。哥哥还来问我是不是吃了坏东西要吐，我只能别过脸不去看他。他在路边薅了一把矢车菊举在胸前，连见病患的礼物费也省下来了，不愧是一向勤俭节约的哥哥。走到学校门口，隐约看到路灯下有人影，我心想不会吧，但是哥哥早一步开了口，“那不是安东尼奥吗？”那个人影看见了我们，或者说看到了正在招手的哥哥，小跑到我们眼前。“安东尼奥，你这家伙，害我这么担心……”但是安东尼奥并没有看到哥哥，而是一把环抱住我，倔强的仰着脑袋，下巴靠在我的胸膛上。

“路德亲你个大坏蛋，为什么一句话不说就走了！我连厕所都不敢去，你知道我一个人呆在这里有多害怕么！我，我……”他浑身发抖，含着眼泪的眼睛一眨一眨，满是委屈和哀求。我赶紧抱住他，轻抚他的后背。“抱歉，是我的错，我再也不会丢下你一个人了。”他的嘴唇贴在我的耳旁，悄悄地说：“可是我还是没忍住，我下面很难受，但是不敢去看，我好害怕。”我摸了一下他的屁股，布料并没有湿，看来以防万一让他穿着尿不湿是正确的。我亲了他的脸颊，贴着脸颊悄声回答：“别害怕，我马上给你检查一下，不会有事的。”突然，旁边传来一声貌似是从嗓子眼里挤出来的怪叫，我和安东尼奥转头看过去，哥哥一边发抖一边指着我们。“你们，你们竟然是这种……什么时候……怎么会……噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢！”我和安东尼奥都没法理解哥哥的意思，看着他大吼大叫逃跑了，地上满是蓝色的矢车菊。安东尼奥好像明白了什么，破涕微笑。“之后可得好好给基尔道歉了，我们的宝贝弟弟路德维希先生。”

时间一天天过去，安东尼奥的伤口开始愈合。现在他已经可以正常的排尿，而不需要穿着纸尿裤了，这是个好消息。天气逐渐转暖，为了不让伤口发炎，或者引起皮肤湿疹，我建议他穿开裆裤活动，虽然看起来十分不雅，我也逐渐习惯了，习惯真是个可怕的东西。  
“路德，快过来看！”安东尼奥夸张的挥着手，指向他的手机屏幕。视频里亚瑟和弗朗西斯在挑战高台跳水，亚瑟一脚把站在前面的弗兰西斯踹进泳池，弗朗西斯尖叫着在水里狗刨状求救。安东尼奥十分夸张地捧腹大笑，以至于我不得不辅助性地支撑他的下体以免他压到自己的小弟弟。“啊，罗马诺他们也在！”镜头一转，罗马诺和费里坐在泳池边上，罗马诺一脸沮丧，费里一边和他说话一边揉着罗马诺的头。“罗马诺不开心吗，难道是没有番茄吃？”突然，从泳池背后的草丛里窜出一个穿着超人斗篷，大喊“He—ro—”的怪人，一个加速冲刺越入泳池，溅了瓦尔加斯兄弟一身水。但是那人只顾着展现自己帅气的自由泳姿势，快速地从弗朗西斯身边游过，完全没有搭救他的意思。弗朗西斯勉强游到泳池边咒骂着：“混蛋亚瑟和死鬼阿尔，你们给我等着！”  
“他们在干什么？”  
“学校组织的休假旅行啦，大概在某个岛上玩。”  
“这是谁拍的？”  
“你哥，他刚到没两天，我让他拍的。”安东尼奥吐了吐舌头。“基尔好像有点误会，但是他现在讲话好有意思，他说叫我好好照顾你（笑）。”  
“他说错了，应该是让我好好照顾你。”  
“或许吧。”电话突然发出响声，安东尼奥赶紧把它藏到枕头下面。  
“是谁的电话？”  
“罗德，他唧唧歪歪朝我说教我可受不了，晚安！”说完自顾自地钻进被窝装睡，明明是现在还是大白天。  
“好吧，我出去吃个饭，一会儿回来。”我换了身便装离开了医务室。

离学校门口十米左右有一家M记，里面经常挤满了通宵复习的学生。现在是假期，没有几个客人，打哈欠的阿姨擦着桌子，时光变得缓慢。我凝视着自己刚刚点的汉堡，回想起这几天发生的事情。如果没有被安东尼奥缠上，我现在应该在岛上放假，吃着德式猪肩肉和香肠，痛饮冰镇啤酒。费里会缠着我玩沙滩排球，虽然我们玩得都很烂，但是一定会很开心。或许还有机会驾着小艇参观岛礁，甚至潜水冲浪，晒得一身黑。这么想想，的确有些可惜，但却感受不到遗憾或者愤懑。正当我百思不得其解时，一个人拉开了我旁边的椅子。  
“这里有人么？”旁边的男人金发竖直向上，额头留疤，犀利的蓝色眼睛眯起一条缝，没等我回答就坐在我旁边的椅子上。  
“好久不见，霍兰德。你没去参加休假旅行么？”  
他摆摆手，两三口吞下汉堡，将可乐一饮而尽。“我没去，我有别的事。”吃完便翘着二郎腿，半倚着靠背。“听说安东尼奥在学校医务室里疗伤？”  
“啊啊，他受了点小伤，很快就好了。”为了他的名誉，电风扇绞到JJ的话题还是不提比较好。  
“我现在可以去看他么？”  
“呃…我想现在可能不太方便，你可以先打电话问问他。”露着鸟四处闲逛可不是什么赏心悦目的画面，如果让他误会，还不知要费多少口水来解释。  
“你和他是情侣关系？”  
我差点把嘴里的可乐喷出来，他面不改色地接着问：“说中了？”  
“没有，这是胡说八道。我们不是这种关系！”  
“那就是炮友关系？”  
“不是！我们只是医患关系！为什么你会问这种问题？”  
“看来只是暧昧关系，那就好。”他自顾自地松了口气，嚼碎杯里的冰块。“我劝你赶紧把他从医务室里赶出来，剩下的我会帮他处理，你还能赶上旅行的最后两天。”  
“我不明白你的意思，你是让我放弃自己的病患？”  
“连医师资格证都没有的大学生给人治病，你还挺有自信的。”他撇撇嘴，“钱和医生都不用你担心，他会接受正规的治疗。”  
“……只要他还需要我，我就可以把他治好。”  
“你的病患上辈子欠债太多，没必要在受害者名单里加上自己的名字。”  
“你在威胁我么？”  
“没有。我只是受人所托，并且作为你的远房亲戚给你提点小建议。”他抽出一根香烟想要点燃，意识到这里禁烟后十分气恼地把烟按了回去。“我先走了，假期愉快。”

我一边思索着霍兰德的话，一边打开医务室的门。只见安东尼奥摊在床上，流下两行清泪，口中念念有词。我赶紧上前将他搀扶，只听他道：“我黑化了……我喜欢血液……血是甜的……我经历了兄弟的背叛……朋友的嘲笑……你知道我的心有多疼吗……我有严重的重度抑郁症……99个人格……你知道我为什么黑化么……”我摇摇头，丈二和尚摸不着头脑。他委屈地说：“因为我的蛋蛋给蚊子咬了。”  
在接二连三地向安东尼奥保证自己绝对不会笑出来后，我憋着笑给他换了药，妥善处理了肿起来的蚊子包，并且对医务室进行了蚊虫消杀。他叹了口气：“唉，好想和大家一起去度假，开party呀。路德也这么想吧？”看他沮丧的样子，又想起霍兰德那些阴阳怪气的话，我下定了决心。“我不要紧。度假可以延后，但是你的伤现在就要治好。我哪里也不去，在这一直陪着你，直到你痊愈。你觉得好受点了么？”安东尼奥听完难得地安静下来，他捂住发红的脸，不停地重复着：“不行不行……这可是学弟……基尔会把我大卸八块……要冷静～～～”虽然他说的话我一个字都没听懂，但我不得不承认，他这个样子真是可爱。

火热的阳光灼烧着阳台，知了聒噪的声音鼓动着耳膜，枝头的鸟儿都要热晕过去，室内的人也不例外。假期是没有中央空调的，只有电风扇嗡嗡的转，安东尼奥享受着午睡，而我一边敲击着键盘一边看着他打呼噜留口水，心想着这热死人的夏天什么时候结束。我长长呼出一口气，抿一口水，继续写安东尼奥的诊疗记录。他身体恢复的不错，没有什么并发症或者感染，只是有点咳嗽，我把它归类为由于过于紧张和焦虑导致内分泌失调。再过一阵子他就可以回家了，总算可以结束这份幼儿师的工作了。对了，贝露琪邮来了很多巧克力，还是甜的齁人的那种，她是怎么知道我们在这里的，难道是霍兰德告诉她的吗。正当我进行着毫无规律的思考时，一只蚊子落在我的手套上，我飞快地拍它，但它以更快的速度逃脱了。因为没有空调又没有纱窗，窗户一直开着，蚊子大摇大摆地飞进来觅食。我停下手，在抽屉中翻找之前买过的防蚊喷雾，安东尼奥醒了过来。  
“几点了?”他揉揉眼睛，伸了个大大的懒腰。宽松的病号服挂在他身上，感觉随时都要掉下来。  
“下午三点。”我拿出蓝色瓶装喷雾，朝手腕喷了几次。  
“那我们该去吃午饭啦，等我洗把脸！”安东尼奥自顾自地说着，出了房间。他的饭点出奇的晚，平均晚三四个小时，但是他吃零食异常的多，红酒咖啡不离手。他是怎么做到吃的乱七八糟身体线条还这么好看的，真是个神奇的家伙。  
屋外传来奔跑的声音，门被推开，安东尼奥以迅雷不及掩耳之势飞奔到我面前。“路德快看！我的眼睛！睁不开了！”  
我观察了一下他用力指的眼皮，变成了一个红彤彤的大泡泡。我边笑边说：“你睡觉的时候被蚊子偷袭了，或者在睡梦里眼睛被人揍了一拳，你觉得哪种解释可以接受？”  
“别笑了，快想办法！我眼睛好难受！”  
“好吧，靠近点。”他把脸凑过来，绿色的眸子反射着泪光。绿眼睛的怪物，要把人戏弄一番再吃掉——是莎士比亚说的吗，现在这双眼睛在注视着我，我也会被吃掉吗，还是……我情不自禁地伸出舌头，围着高高肿起的眼皮舔舐，真漂亮啊，应该是水果硬糖或者水晶葡萄的味道，但是为什么是咸咸的……  
“路德？还没好吗？”安东尼奥的声音把我拉回现实，我急忙拉开距离，背过脸去。“……已经涂上吐沫了，一会就会消肿了。”“吐点吐沫就可以了么，肥皂水不是更好吗。话说路德你耳朵好红，是不是中暑了？为什么要大夏天穿正装，你不热吗？”“对！我是有点中暑了！我去换套衣服，你去吃饭吧！”说完我头也不回地离开了房间。  
我把卫生间的水龙头拧到最大，冲洗着脑袋。是的，安东尼奥说得对，我中暑了，我被热到理智断线了，但是我绝不是因为受到诱惑做出那种事情，那是个错误，是个误会，我要马上去道歉。不对，我没做错，我只是单纯的治疗他的眼皮上的蚊子包，我没有想要做其他事情，安东尼奥会理解的，或者说他根本没搞明白我在做什么，只要当刚才什么都没发生，安东尼奥就不会用奇怪的眼光审视我。“你没事吧，给你这个。”安东尼奥一脸担心地站在旁边，递过来一条毛巾。“休息一下，我们去吃个饭吧。”我接过毛巾擦干脸和头发，认命地说：“好吧。”  
结果一餐过去我们谁也没提起刚才发生的事情，安东尼奥顶着个大包喋喋不休地说着罗维诺家的烤肉份量有脸盆那么大，那孩子以后会长得比他还高，还有费里越来越可爱了，不知道哥哥和弟弟谁更可爱之类的话。饭后安东尼奥说一会要给我一个“惊喜”，我惴惴不安地跟在他身后，他却哼着小曲心情很好的样子。  
他指着门口的一个纸盒子，“亚马逊上买的，让你见识一下。”他三下五除二拆开包装，然后掏出了一把黄绿色的塑料枪。“看好了！”他打开弹夹的上盖，倒进白色粉末，打开保险栓，上膛，对着墙上的一个小黑点一番瞄准，嘭的一声，小黑点应声落地。“不错，就是扳机有点松，不耽误用。”“这是什么？”“灭蝇枪啊,哈哈，我今天要灭了那个畜生，又叮我蛋又叮我眼，我要它落地成盒。”安东尼奥说完就拿枪上了楼，我看了一下包装，这个东西全名叫灭蝇散弹枪，可以消灭包括苍蝇蚊子飞蛾的飞虫，甚至连蟑螂都可以打上一发，而刚才倒进去的白色粉末是食盐，原理是通过气道发射出来的高速盐粒消灭害虫。楼上接连发出嘭嘭嘭的声音，我赶忙追上去。  
安东尼奥正在卫生间大开杀戒，地上已经有五六个小黑点了。“来的正好，交给你了！”说完扔过来一把手电筒。“那个死蚊子总是不落地，给我照他，我好瞄准。”我接过手电筒,一番操作后成功锁定了飞虫,安东尼奥一发入魂。“干的漂亮！”他乐哈哈地捶我的胸脯，难道我变成自动瞄准镜或者火控雷达了吗？他接着转战实验室，在他午睡的沙发旁边游荡一番，然后在我的桌面锁定了一只蚊子，我赶忙冲到他前面挡住他。  
“安东尼奥，已经够了，别再打了。”“为什么，我敢肯定这是咬我的那一只，一定是！”“首先，它咬你的时候你在睡觉，你不可能知道是哪一只咬的，这是撒谎。其次，这里是实验室，这是我的桌面，我电脑还没关，你再这么打下去不知道要搞坏多少设备，弄得满地是盐，我劝你停手吧。”“行，打死那一只后我就停手。”“我是叫你现在就停。”“路德，你给我让开！咳咳！”  
突然，安东尼奥射出的一发盐弹正中我的脑门，眼睛疼得睁不开，我赶紧掩面蹲下。“你没事吧，我不小心，咳咳，手抖摁倒扳手了。”他把我拖到沙发上，轻抚这我的头，“对不起，我不是故意的，今天吃的太咸了，咳咳。”那你不要边咳嗽边打枪啊！很危险啊！我委屈地嘟囔：“我还以为我要瞎了……”“那就把我的眼睛给你吧，你不是喜欢吗？”我又差点被吐沫呛到，赶紧坐起来。“我不是，我没有，你误会我了……”  
“哈哈，别不好意思了，我的好医生，这下我们扯平了。”他把我的头发梳到前额，又轻轻亲吻我的眼睛。“你的眼睛也很漂亮，像蓝宝石一样。一定有很多人为它着迷。”他摸摸自己的眼睛，眼皮上的包消了大半，翠绿的眼眸转又转。“哎呀，再过一会就要吃晚饭啦，在这之前要想个办法把咳嗽治好。”“你是吃太多贝露琪的巧克力才变成这样，别来找我。”“哈哈，被你猜到了，但是贝露琪说是霍兰德买的，也不知道他想干嘛，反正他也不会老实回答就是了。我们去吃饭吧，我可累坏了，我们都累坏了，都怪这该死的蚊子。”看我渐渐放松下来，他连拖带拽地把我拖到街上，“你的人生只有吃和睡吗！”我假装发脾气，突然觉得这样的生活也不坏。  
第二天，在安东尼奥消灭了室内所有飞虫之后，他把所有门窗打开，还在走廊架起了加特林。“实在是太无聊了，我只能把门窗都打开放点蚊子进来狩猎了，不然没得打。这把M2是我刚采购的，可以连发12发盐弹，附带激光瞄准和夜间用手电筒，你觉得怎么样？是不是很帅？你怎么翻白眼了？你是不是又中暑了？要不要亲亲我的眼睛？路德你别走啊，等等我！”

夏天即将过去，再过一周就要开学了。我翻看着费里上传的假期生活照，看他们在海边晒得皮肤通红的照片，想着他们也该回来了。安东尼奥从刚才开始就在屋里来回转圈，就像一只找不到花朵的小蜜蜂。每次与安东尼奥双目交会时我就立刻避开视线，不然他又要蹭过来问：“又在看费里酱的照片了，路德眼光很不错呢（奸笑）。”但是今天他并没有这个心情来打趣，只是欲言又止的来回乱转。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么，我挺好的。”  
“身体不舒服？”  
“没有，只是有点……奇怪。路德，你会有那个……感觉自己不行的时候吗？”  
“什么不行？”  
“就是，就是下面，有点使不上劲……”  
“腿部肌肉松弛？”  
“不是这个。是那个啥，有点那个啦，欲望减退什么的……”  
“哦”，我抬起头，“不管哪里使不上劲，多锻炼就能恢复了。比方说出去多跑两圈？”  
“那你来指导我一下？”  
于是我们一起到操场，先是各种热身，仰卧起坐，俯卧撑，再接着短中长跑。“好想踢球啊，可惜只有我们两个人。”他卷起身上的球衣擦汗，露出腹部优美的人鱼线，现代人体雕塑家看了想拍照留念的那种美。  
“这个给你。”我掏出一块手表戴在安东尼奥手上。  
“这是什么？”  
“这是给病人采购的电子手环，可以监测心率血压，拿来做运动监测再好不过。”  
“这个很帅，但是看起来很贵，我买不起……”  
“这个送你了，采购太多了也没人用。”  
“嗯，谢谢，你真好。”他终于露出笑颜，依旧是我认识的那个他。“那我就不客气了，我再多跑两圈！”我在跑到外静静地看着飞奔的他，蓝蓝的天空清爽宜人，白白的云朵飞向天际，明亮的日光睁不开眼。再过一周，我们就要变回普通同学关系，让人高兴又忧伤。  
这天晚上，安东尼奥回屋里睡了，留我一个人在办公室写假期报告。写到午夜，报告大半写完，我伸了个懒腰准备去睡觉，扫了一眼监控器。“这数据是怎么回事？”安东尼奥的步数正在猛涨，难道他是出去通宵跑步了吗？【晚上运动不要太过头了，好好休息吧。】给他发了这样的消息，但是怎么想都有点奇怪。现在可是半夜，大楼的门应该锁上了，他是在走廊里跑步吗？但是GPS显示明明没有位置移动？我满腹狐疑地偷偷跑到安东尼奥房间的门前，听到一阵吸鼻涕声。  
“安东尼奥，你在吗？我是路德维希。”我试探性地敲门,许久之后门被拉开一条缝。  
“为什么过来……”安东尼奥探出头，他眼睛发红，声音发颤，像是抱怨又像是撒娇地质问。  
“我有点担心，你不是说感觉有点奇怪吗，是伤口又出什么问题了吗？”  
“没事，我开玩笑的，一会就好了，嗯。”门又紧紧关上。“不早了，你回去休息吧，晚安。”  
“抱歉，打扰你休息了，晚安。”没有回音，四下一片寂静。到最后也没敢问他是不是带着手表在手冲，犹豫半天，还是决定不再敲门而是回办公室。看计步器数据，步数没有再增加了，心率血压也很平稳，他应该是睡着了。我迷迷糊糊地趴在桌面上，为什么不说实话呢，是因为害羞吗，一个人撸管很丢人吗，还是我这个人不值得相信吗，真是好笑又好气。我们连朋友都不是，自己在奢望些什么呢，想不明白，不想明白。  
睁开眼时天已经大亮，看来我趴在桌上睡着了，计步器的数据是0，他还没起床。我写了张便条贴在他的门上，告诉他我回家一趟换洗衣服，然后沮丧地离开学校。  
一开家门，哥哥正坐在沙发上玩手机。“阿西你回来啦！”哥哥的嗓门还是一样的大。  
“上次的话还没说完，我有事要问你！你先别走！”  
“……上次是哥哥先逃跑的。要问什么。”  
“你和安东尼奥是什么关系？”  
“普通同学关系。”  
“然后呢？”  
“普通医患关系。”  
“还有呢？”  
“没了。”  
“真的？没有隐瞒什么？”  
“完全没有，绝对不是哥哥想的那样。”  
突然手机开始快速震动，群聊瞬间爆炸。  
【双方当事人都否认了！语音我也发了！还有谁敢怀疑？】【呗——真是心跳加速呢。】【心跳加速个屁啊，草他妈的吓死老子了，谁造的谣老子打死他！】【我就说嘛，根本不可能的事，就像是强行凑cp一样，一看就不靠谱。】【别想抵赖，输了的赶紧掏钱，愿赌服输！】  
“哥哥，你不是把我刚才的话录下来发群里了吧。”  
“哦哦，我可是押注了的，不许反悔。明天一起去大吃一顿吧，哈哈哈哈！”  
“你押什么了？”  
“你们俩肯定不是一对，因为安东尼奥有喜欢的人了。”  
“哈？他有心上人了？他告诉你了？”  
“你不知道啊，也是啊，你们不怎么熟。不过我得替他保密,不然真要被他打死。”哥哥吐了吐舌头，“阿西喜欢的人我也知道，想让我说出来吗？”  
“你这不算出老千么，算了，我回去了。”哥哥哈哈大笑。我真是个傻瓜，就不该把他的话当真，反正最后只有我一个人什么都不知道。我自己都不知道为什么生气，为什么伤心，但是却止不住地去想，安东尼奥的心上人是什么样子。她一定是个前凸后翘风情万种的大美女，会说十八国语言弹三门乐器跳五种舞蹈，博士学历才高八斗（充分弥补了安东尼奥的智商），天造地设神仙眷侣。结果越想越生气，气到想把那个好吃懒做的大懒蛋赶出我的办公室。对，赶紧让他滚蛋，反正他也恢复了，就让他回到他的温柔乡去，不要再来打我的麻烦了。

回到医务室，安东尼奥老老实实地坐在沙发上，一见我进来就抽到我跟前。“那个，群里的事别太在意，基尔实在是太烦了天天私信问我，我明明都告诉他了……”他说话扭扭捏捏，还不忘挠挠屁股。我实在不想跟他讲话，敷衍两句后和他拉开距离。他看见我没有搭理他，像一只被遗弃的小狗一样可怜巴巴地站在原地，还不忘眼泪汪汪地呆望着我。这招对我已经行不通了，我冷冷一笑。在他站着发呆的时间里我迅速收拾好衣服，把个人用品与下个学期的教材收入包中，背朝着他说：“下个学期快开始了，楼管会在这两天进行大清扫并且锁门，你该回去了。”  
“我该去哪？”  
“回你该回的地方去，反正别在这里呆着，因为晚上大门会锁上。医务室的钥匙放在桌面上了，收拾好了把门锁上，找不到我就把钥匙还给我哥。”我板着一张脸，没有回头去看他。  
“但是我还想……”  
“……你伤口早就好了，我不会收你钱，但是不会让你无限期地赖在这你住。看在上帝的份上，回家去吧，安东尼奥学长。”  
“……路德是大骗子，明明说不会放弃我，会治好我……”他从嗓子眼挤出几句话，用手捂住脸，肩膀一耸一耸。  
我突然有点想笑，你以为我不知道你即兴表演十级说谎话不打草稿把人骗得团团转吗？这回你可骗不了我了，我不是你恋人，不是你爹妈，也不欠你钱，跟你的相好赶紧卷铺盖走人吧。我没搭理他，沉默地离开了医务室。

回到家里，我摊在床上不想动弹，房间里被夕阳染得通红，吊灯拉出长长的阴影，为什么会感到疲惫呢，明明把话都说明白了，却觉得有什么一直堵在胸口。费里他们应该已经回来了，等着和大家一起喝一杯的时候再去说声抱歉，是不是比较好呢。我拾起手机，点开安东尼奥的番茄头像，浏览他的相册，里面有和瓦尔加斯兄弟的合照，夏天的海滩、美食、靓妹、酒吧和吉他，也有不少和哥哥、弗朗西斯的恶搞照片，哦，他跳舞的样子真好看。不知不觉翻到了最后一页，熄屏闭眼，他哈哈傻笑的表情还在脑内重复播放。路德维希，你是个意志坚定的男子汉，不要因为一时心软就去原谅一个骗钱骗感情的大骗子。  
“阿西，你还好吗，要不要起来吃饭？”哥哥打开门张望着我，动作小心翼翼，声音有气无力。  
“我没事，只是有点累了，一会就起来。”  
“哦，那个，电脑已经修好了，数据没丢，别再担心了。”哥哥叹了口气，关上门。

一阵急促的手机铃声将我唤醒，天已经完全黑了，只有手机屏幕发出幽暗的光，是安东尼奥的电话。要不要接呢，我思来想去，就在我按接听键的一刹那，电话被挂断了。仔细看了一下时间，21点15分。  
打开房门，哥哥正在餐桌上刷手机，桌上摆着烤猪肘，香肠和土豆泥。想必是精心准备了一番。  
“阿西，不吃点啥吗，现在都该吃晚饭了。”他看起来一副很困的样子，难道是一直在等我吗。  
“对不起，我有点东西落在学校，现在要去拿。不用等我了。……谢谢你的晚饭。”虽然感觉自己很是操蛋，但是不好的预感驱使着我。寒暄几句后我就离开家门，朝着学校一路奔去。  
仿佛是灵感应验一般，两辆消防车停在学校门口，消防员正在给大门贴封条。我拉住一位消防员问道：“发生什么事了？”  
“有人报警说学校里有人要跳楼，我们正在找是哪栋楼，为了你的安全，请你不要靠近。”  
“……我大概知道是哪栋楼，我可以给你们带路。”  
“你是打电话的？”  
“不是，但是那个想要跳楼的人，我可能认识。”

爬上医学院的顶楼，风有一点大，远处的霓虹灯一闪一灭，像是医疗设备的呼吸灯。安东尼奥坐在天台外侧边缘，手把着栏杆。他背朝着我，能看到他白色的闭嘴国王衬衫。  
“你在干什么？”  
他转过头来，眼神有些惊讶又有些失望。  
“我被困在楼里了，看门的不在，我坐在这里试试看有没有人能发现我。”  
“你可以给警卫或者消防打电话，让他们来帮你。”  
“嗯，但是那样要收费，我没有钱。我给你打过电话，但是你没有接。”  
“……你先过来吧，那边很危险。”  
“如果我说不呢。”  
“你又在闹什么别扭，是我惹你生气了吗？”  
“路德维希，你为什么要问我，生气的人不是你吗？突然要把我赶走，还对我冷言冷语，想让我消失的不是你吗？”  
“……”他说的没错，想让他离开的人是我，难道这么做有错吗？你不是已经有喜欢的人了吗？为什么还要纠缠我？  
“我知道自己是个制造麻烦的混球。一开始很多人会中意我这副好皮囊，渐渐他们都会察觉到我是个一文不值的穷光蛋，然后离我而去。路德也是，一开始夸下海口说一定会治好我，结果……”  
他突然站起来，面朝着我，像是要飞翔的鸟儿一般张开双臂，手松开了栏杆。  
“是我错了，都是我的错，我向你道歉！你别激动！”  
“路德的表情好好笑，明明不喜欢我，为什么这么在意我的死活呢。”他居然还在笑，胳膊上下扑腾。“我知道路德喜欢费里酱哦~啊！路德脸红了！”  
“你别闹了，快点过来！”  
“但是呢，我也喜欢路德呢，明明知道你喜欢费里酱，我真是个傻瓜……”  
“……你喜欢我？怎么可能？你明明……明明就有喜欢的人，不是么？”  
“嗯，我放弃了。”他非常干脆地断言，深深低下头，“我们没有什么未来，我也给不了他想要的。所以，我放弃了。但是呢，路德一直都在鼓励我，包容我，原谅我，说一些我想听的话，我就想啊，要是能和路德在一起有多好，不用每天为生计发愁，也不去计较流言蜚语，如果路德在我身边的话，我说不定能振作起来。大家都说我是个人渣，感情骗子，但是我对路德的心意是真的，所以，我也想知道路德的心意呢。“他抬起头展露笑颜，向我张开双臂，温柔的月光洒在他身上，就像披着白纱的维纳斯在呼唤着我。  
“没有人说过你这个人很狡猾吗？”我走到他面前，紧紧拥抱他。大晚上站天台，还以死相逼加告白，真想给你过肩摔。  
“哈哈，谁知道呢。”他安心地依靠着我，过了许久，他拍了拍我的后背，在我耳边低语：“消防员，在你背后。”  
我赶紧回头，两位消防员和我双目交会，一时气氛十分尴尬。安东尼奥不情愿地从栏杆那边跨进来，嬉皮笑脸地接受消防员的说教。“现在这个年头同性恋也不稀奇了，年轻人要谈恋爱就光明正大谈，不要动不动地一哭二闹三上吊，更不能拿生命开玩笑，听懂了吗？” 安东尼奥连声答应，“嗯，不要紧了，我们已经和好了，是吧路德？路德你怎么脸色发青还浑身发抖？没吃晚饭？午饭也没吃？你怎么口吐白沫了？来人啊！快叫救护车！”


End file.
